Spirit of Winter
by NoctePluvia
Summary: Winter is not generally considered a happy season. It seems kind of odd that the Guardian of Fun would be the spirit of such a cold, dark season. But Jack and Winter go together better than one might think. Oneshot. Drabble.


Death is often mistakenly attributed to the season of Winter. This, however, cannot be true if one were to connect Spring with life. Spring is associated with birth, life, and growth. The opposite of Spring is not Winter, but Fall. Fall is the season associated with death and decay. Winter is merely the aftermath of that death; the decaying of dead leaves fallen off of trees, the freezing of the ground where all the crops had already been picked or died, the stillness of the air where the animals hid from the cold.

Winter is not the bringer of death; it is the funeral afterwards. Winter is the empty wasteland left after a battle, where all the life has been taken or has left. Winter is the period of cold, silent peace, a melancholy peace where darkness reigns to shroud the pain left by Fall. Winter is the equanimity left after life has finally evanesced, that period of convalescence that allows the Earth to heal and rest and finally… breathe.

Winter also happens to be Jack Frost's favorite season. This might seem unlikely when looking Jack's personality; after all, Jack is everything that Winter is not. Where Winter is calm and peaceful and quiet, Jack is mischievous and playful and loud. Where Winter is a lack of energy, lack of warmth and light, Jack is full of energy and chaos waiting to be released. Where Winter is empty, a complete blank slate, Jack is a creator and an artist.

Perhaps that's the reason why Jack and Winter go so well together. Because Winter, for all its sadness, is also a fresh start, a new canvas waiting to be painted on. And Jack loves creating. He loves creating beauty out of sorrow, loves decorating the still, leafless trees and the dead frozen lakes with his frost, loves turning the blank, freezing snow into fun and excitement and joy. Jack does not need the new life and new beginnings of Spring, any more than he does the intense heat and thriving constant energy of Summer. He does not need the endings and the fear and sadness of Fall. Jack is perfectly content with the still, quiet peace of a dead, lifeless Winter, a Winter on which he can spread his energy, create beauty and happiness in the wake of endings, laugh at the idea that there can be no fun and excitement after the end.

It is easy to find joy in life and beginnings. It is easy to find hope and bravery at the end. But after the end, when there is nothing left but emptiness and sorrow, it is very difficult to find the beauty in the aftermath of destruction. Only very rare souls are able to appreciate the silent nothingness of a wasteland. Jack Frost is able to go beyond that, to see the potential for joy, to create laughter and fun and energy and excitement in an environment where all is long dead.

Jack Frost is the Spirit of Winter, bringer of frost and snow and ice. Jack Frost is the Guardian of Fun, protecting the joy and happiness in all the children in the world. Jack Frost is many things, some of which are seemingly paradoxical at first, but one thing no one has been able to question is Jack's ability to make the best out of every situation. In the season of Winter, where life is long dead and hope often fleeting, Jack Frost plays a game. He starts a snowball fight, slicks the ground for a sled race, ices over a lake extra thick. He plays pranks on adults, gives kids a school day off, and flies wherever the wind takes him. Jack Frost does not know much about himself; but one thing he knows for sure is that his favorite season is Winter.

* * *

**Wow, there is no dialogue in this at all. Or any plot whatsoever. I have officially reverted back to character analyses. Oops. Also, do you think Pitch is a Fall or Winter spirit? I mean, I know his opposite is technically Sandy, with nightmares and dreams, but isn't his main thing supposed to be fear? And isn't the opposite of fear hope? And Bunny's the Guardian of hope and Easter and, to ****some extent, Spring. So shouldn't Fall be fear? And Halloween's in the Fall, but that doesn't really have to do with anything… Wait, what was the point of this author's note? Oh, right. Sorry for the weird boring abstract story thing. I've been trying to write recently but it hasn't been going very well. My thoughts are disorganized, but I'm working on getting them into some sort of linear, story viable order. I'll get there eventually. I love how this author's note is like the quarter of the length of the story. **


End file.
